Louvers are old in the building art and are considered an important part of any structure where ventilation is necessary. Louvers and their frames have generally been built of wood although a few installations have used louvers made of thin metal such as steel and aluminum. All the prior louver assemblies have been difficult to manufacture and have been expensive. In addition, those made of steel and wood require constant maintenance since they must be painted periodically.
While the louver assembly described herein can be made of metal, the preferred material is plastic, especially the louver strips. Plastic strips need no paint, they can be made in many colors, and do not rot, even when subjected to rain, humid weather, and hot ambient atmosphere.
One of the features of the present invention is the ease of manufacture of all components. Only three types of strips are required and each may be extruded in long lengths and then cut to the desired length at the assembly point for final fitting.
Another feature of the invention is the ability to snap in the louver strips into the retaining channels. They may also be removed easily for cleaning.
Still another feature is the various cross sectional configurations which may be imparted to the louver strips.